Por fisgón
by Leo-leo-leo y leo
Summary: ¿Hay algo peor que tener que atender un mandado a casa de la abuela por súplica de tu madre, y tener que aguantar un tedioso viaje en autobús por la ciudad de lado a lado...? ¡Sí!, el que los descarados de tu hermano y tu primo estén por ahí divirtiéndose, ¡cretinos! Si voy a aguantar este hastío, al menos me entretendré mirando por la ventana, ¿que es lo peor que podría pasar?


**De momento, esto es un one-shot, pero, en dependencia a si hay recepción positiva, lo podría convertir en un fic, ustedes deciden...**

 **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de el que por siempre alabado sea (no le digan a Dios que dije eso), Masashi Kishimoto.**

/

El viaje en ese autobús ya parecía que iba a ser eterno. "Solo un pequeño recado para la abuela", le decían, sí claro, ¡y un aguacate! Lo que querían era aprovecharse de él y de su buena intensión, ¿que no podía ese bueno para nada y vago de Shisui hacerlo, después de todo es también su abuela... o tía abuela, pero al cabo es lo mismo.

Sasuke maldecía juraba y perjuraba su suerte, y ya estaba ideando una estrategia para no volver a caer ante las súplicas y esa mirada de cachorro perdido que su madre le echaba cada vez que le pedía hacer algo que él no quisiera hacer, algo, algún truco tiene que haber para poderse negar a los pedidos de una madre, ¿no? Se imaginó a si mismo preguntando por algún consejo a sus amigos, y se rió internamente por que ya se imaginaba las posibles respuestas:

" _Mi mamá me da miedo, pero yo le planto cara así sea que haya riesgo de terminar en el hospital con la cara partida y medio esqueleto roto... ¡De veras!"_

" _¿Hacerle frente a mi madre...?... ¡Problemático!"_

" _¡Yo no le tengo que pedir permiso a mi madre, yo voy a mi aire y ella lo entiende, yo soy el hombre d la casa, ¿verdad Akamaru? -¡Guau! ¡Guau!"_

" _Las madres de mi familia son muy callados... creo que por que a los de mi familia nos interesa más ver a los insectos que las discusiones sin sentido..."_

" _Yo no tengo madre, vivo con mis tíos, y les debo mucho como para pensar en contradecirlos, la familia Hyuga es leal entre todos sus miembros."_

Así que ahí estaba la respuesta, no había forma conocida de decirle que no a mamá... ¡que diablos!, si iba a perder su valioso tiempo en ese largo viaje en autobús para regresar a su casa (mientras su padre no le prestara un auto, no había nada que hacer... ¡Maldito Itachi y sus privilegios de primogénito!), intentaría disfrutar todo lo que pudiera.

Sin nada más que hacer, se dispuso a contemplar a la gente por la ventanilla de ese autobús. Siendo de cristal polarizado, él podía ver todo lo que quisiera sin que nadie se percatara, no lo iba a admitir jamás, pero le entretenía espiar a la gente en público, pero de nuevo, Sasuke Uchiha jamás lo admitiría, la reputación de la que gozaba en la preparatoria no se lo permitiría.

Agudizó la visión, esperando ver algo entretenido. 5 minutos después, le pareció reconocer a Sakura saliendo de una librería... que curioso, parece que la pelo rosa llevaba algo entre sus manos, si su visión no le mentía, era un libro de pasta roja, no pudo ver lo que decía, pero alcanzó a atisbar una palabra: "enamorar".

-¿Será una novela romántica? -murmuró el azabache, calibrando que tan cierta sería esa teoría. -que tonto, claro que debe de ser eso. -volvió a decirse en voz alta, ¡por supuesto que se trataba de algo romántico...! ¡Es Sakura, la reina del romance! Lo único que no le quedó en claro, es por qué la expresión en el rostro de Sakura, pasó de momentos a una cara soñadora, a convertirse en una expresión maléfica... no le dio importancia, "cosa de chicas" se dijo.

Ya no pudo pensar más en eso, por que, mientras el autobús seguía su recorrido, otra cosa llamó su atención: ¡Era Itachi! ¡El malnacido de su hermano, divirtiéndose en el centro de la ciudad, y él, llevándole recados a la abuela!, ¡Pero que injusto!

-¡Nii-san, juro que me las pagarás! -juró con odio el ojinegro.

Se fijó en que estaba haciendo: traía unos jeans marrones, tenis azules, y una chaqueta de mezclilla a juego con los pantalones. El autobús seguía moviéndose, así que ya casi perdía contacto visual con su hermano, pero de forma parcial alcanzó a ver a una chica de cabellos púrpuras con un lindo vestido lila acercarse a él, y... ¡le besó la mejilla!

Sasuke boqueó como pez fuera del agua tras esa breve escena, y tan pronto los perdió de vista, se quedó con la boca abierta y la mirada perdida. - _Nii... Nii, nii-san, nii-san, tú... tú... ¡bastardo, le pones el cuerno a Izumi-chan!, !te arrepentirás! -_ eran los pensamientos de Sasuke, ya haciendo juramento de desconocer a Itachi como hermano mayor a partir de ese día.

Sasuke se la pasó los siguientes 10 minutos maldiciendo por lo bajo, y con la mirada perdida, hasta que sintió que el autobús hacía una parada. El vehículo en ese momento tenía unas 10 personas, de las cuales se bajaron 6, quedando solamente 4, Sasuke incluido. El autobús siguió con su marcha nuevamente, ya casi vacío, y Sasuke, sentado en el fondo del autobús, observó algo en lo que no se había fijado:

¿Esa es Ino? -se dijo a sí mismo.

Así es, Yamanaka Ino, la rubia popular por la que babea medio instituto (él no, claro está, es un Uchiha), estaba en uno de los sillones de la izquierda, a mitad del autobús. El ahora trastornado Uchiha pensó en hacerle compañía para olvidar por un momento la deshonra a la familia que Itachi ha provocado por su infidelidad, ¡Un Uchiha infiel! ¡sus padres no lo reconocerían más, y él tampoco...! como sea, pensó en acompañar a la rubia, hasta que se percató de algo: Ino leía, y no cualquier cosa, leía un manga. - _No sabía que le gustara el manga, no parece de esas chicas_ -se extrañó el pelos negros.

Un repentino, y poco común ataque de curiosidad impulsó a Sasuke en tratar de fijarse en que leía la chica, y, haciendo uso de los poderosos ojos de los Uchihas (sharingan, le decía su padre, así fue bautizado por el tatarabuelo Madara), se concentró en fisgonear desde su asiento las imágenes del manga. Se arrepintió de hacerlo.

El autobús se volvió a detener, y, a toda velocidad, la rubia se levanta de su asiento, le paga a la caja cobradora, y sale corriendo a toda velocidad con una cara de perversión que aterraba, aterraba en serio, babeando y jadeando como una posesa. Sasuke... él estaba ahí, en su asiento, pero su mente... en algún lugar de China, tratando de digerir lo que acababa de ver.

-Yu, yu, yu, yuyuyuyuyuyuyu... -tartamudeaba - ¡Yuri! -con la vista perdida y con la mente llena de imágenes que él jamás hubiera querido observar... y lo peor... ¡hooooo!, ¡lo peor!... -la mad... madre, la mad, la madre de, de Naruto, y, y, y, y, y, ma, ma, ma, ma,mamamamammama... ¡Mamá!

...

-¡Avenida Uchiha, última parada! -llamó el chofer del autobús, esperando que los tres últimos pasajeros se bajasen -¡Gracias por usar el servicio de transporte Konoha Express! -agradeció con cortesía a las 2 señoras que bajaron; se percató de que faltaba alguien, y por instinto, volteó hacia el fondo del autobús. Un chico de cabellos negros junto a una canasta de galletitas caseras miraba inpávido a la nada, con un rostro de shock total -¡oye, chico!, ¿estás bien? -fue lo que preguntó el joven chofer al colocarse junto al chico paralizado, pasándole una mano por el frente del rostro. -¡haammm! -suspiró, su mano se dirigió hacia su radio portátil atado en la cintura, extendió la antena del aparato, y dijo -sí, aquí Genma, creo que hay otro shockeado...sí, sí jefe, ver lo que no debes por la ventana no parece ser algo bueno para la salud...

/

 **¿Fin...?**

 **...De momento, sí**

 **¿que opinan, debería de explicar que diantres fué lo que vio Sasuke, o se quieren quedar con la duda...?**

 **Un comentario para que lo continúe, otro comentario para saber que historia quieren conocer primero, por que aquí hay más de lo que parece... aun que, no sé, tal vez su imaginación calenturienta prefiera quedarse con lo que hay, ustedes eligen...**

 **Lo continuaré si veo que hay interés, si no, ya veremos, hasta la otra.**

 **¡MATTA NEE!**


End file.
